Christmas Eve Date
by Ellia-nyan
Summary: Aku hanya bisa menunggu kedatangannya. Dua jam telah berlalu. Dia masih tak kunjung datang. Fail at summary - - Warning : Sho-Ai, chara's death, human name used. Don't like don't read! Review please


**A/N** : Hola~ minna-sama! Saya El, Author baru... Yoroshiku~ :3 Karena saya Newbie disini, jadi mohon maaf ya kalau fic-nya jelek dan GaJe *puppy eyes*. Selamat tidur! *plak* Eh, maksud saya selamat membaca, minna-sama~! ^_^/

**Disclaimer** : Papa Hadez! :3 *ditabok fans APH* Hidekazu Himaruya… -_-

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Angst

**Pairing** : US X UK

**Warning** : OOC, Shounen Ai, GaJe, dll,.

#**NP **: Saisho no kurisumasu(The First Christmas) by Len Kagamine.

_Enjoy the story_

_**Arthur's POV:**_

Hari ini adalah hari natal. Bagi orang-orang, hari natal adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bagiku. Bagiku, hari natal adalah hari yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Karena pada hari natal tahun kemarin, aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai. Alfred. Dia meninggalkanku tepat pada pukul 00.00 pm, yaitu di hari natal. Bagiku dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku merasa bahagia disetiap saat. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Aku tidak mau. Tapi sayang. Tuhan telah mencabut nyawanya disaat kami hendak berkencan.

**-Flashback-**

Alfred dan aku telah membuat kesepakatan untuk berkencan malam ini. Malam natal. Malam yang sangat menyenangkan dan sempurna. Aku pun segera bersiap-siap untuk berkencan. Tanpa berpikir apapun, aku langsung berjalan menuju taman kota.

'_**Alfred sudah datang belum, ya?**_' kataku dalam hati. Sampailah aku di taman kota tersebut. Aku melihat sekeliling. Sungguh indah. Setelah melihat sekeliling, aku duduk di bawah pohon natal di tengah-tengah taman kota. Disana aku hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu. Aku tetap menunggu kedatangannya. Kedatangan Alfred. Orang-orang disekitarku sudah mulai berkurang. Satu jam. Dua jam. Alfred masih belum datang. Perutku sudah mulai bersuara meminta makanan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli makanan dan minuman di toko terdekat. Sebungkus roti dan segelas teh kuhabiskan.

_Dan Alfred pun masih tak kunjung datang..._

Ku telpon Alfred. Handphone-nya tidak aktif. Ku SMS Alfred. SMS-ku tidak dibalas. Jadi dengan sabar aku menunggu. Hingga pukul 11.15 pm. Karena kesal, akhirnya aku kerumahnya. Kubuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tidak dikunci…?". Ku nyalakan lampu. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat rumahnya yang sangat berantakan.

'_**Ada apa dengan Alfred? Kenapa rumahnya berantakan sekali?**_'. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu muncul dibenakku. Saat aku kubuka pintu kamarnya, mataku langsung terbelalak saat melihat sebercak darah di kasurnya.

'_**Darah siapa ini? Apakah ini darah Alfred? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Alfred?**_' pikirku. Pada saat aku hendak keluar dari rumahnya, adik Alfred, Matthew mendekatiku dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Dia menangis. Lalu dia menjelaskan bahwa Alfred sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Alfred! Alfred kenapa!" kuguncang-gucangkan badannya.

"Di-dia terkena kanker hati yang parah…" jawabnya sambil menangis.

'_**A-apa!**_' batinku. "Kalau begitu bawa aku ke rumah sakit… Sekarang!".

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Orang yang aku cintai, kini keadaannya sudah parah. Kumohon ya tuhan, jangan cabut nyawanya. Saat sampai, kami langsung berlari mencari kamar Alfred. Di depan pintu kamar Alfred, aku melihat Alfred yang terbaring lemah. Air mataku tumpah saat melihat keadaan Alfred sekarang. Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Alfred. Dokter itu memanggil Matthew untuk berbicara sebentar. Saat mereka berdua sedang berbincang-bincang, Matthew menangis sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan dokter. Dokter pun menunduk. Selesai berbicara, Matthew berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kata dokter, Alfred hanya bisa bertahan sampai beberapa menit saja…" jelasnya.

"A-apa! Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Alfred…" balasku.

"Iya, iya… Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Alfred, Arthur… Aku juga menyayanginya…" lanjutnya sambil memelukku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis.

Dokter itu datang lagi. Dia memperbolehkan aku untuk menjenguk Alfred. Aku langsung memasuki kamarnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Alfred, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku… Aku kesepian tanpamu…" kataku pada Alfred. Alfred membalas pelukanku.

"Sssshhh… Sudah-sudah jangan menangis~" kata Alfred. Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Alfred.

"Maafkan aku, Iggy… Aku tidak bisa datang ke taman kota… Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Iggy… Maafkan aku…" jelasnya sambil menangis. Kupeluk Alfred lagi untuk menenangkannya. Setelah tenang, Alfred langsung mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah mawar.

"Iggy, maukah kau menikah denganku?" katanya. Aku langsung mengangguk. Dengan senang hati, dia memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisku. Aku memeluknya lagi sambil mengucapkan "Terima kasih…" padanya. Aku senang. Bahagia. Sekaligus sedih. Alfred membalas pelukanku.

"Iya, sama-sama, Iggy… Selamat… Tinggal…" lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Nafasnya terhenti. Dia tidak bergerak lagi. Jantungnya tidak berdetak lagi. Aku menangis.

"A-alfred… Bangun… Alfred… Kau harus bangun! Bangun, Alfred… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Kau harus tetap hidup, Alfred… Jangan tidur! Alfred!" air mataku mengalir deras ke pipiku. Aku mengguncang-guncang badannya. Dia tetap tidak bangun. Dia sudah meninggal. Mati. Dia tidak akan berada disisiku lagi.

_Untuk selamanya…_

**-End of Flashback-**

Aku menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.15 pm. Aku pun langsung bersiap-siap menuju kuburan Alfred dengan menggunakan mobil kesayanganku. Tak lupa aku membawa bunga mawar putih. Setelah sampai, aku langsung menaruh bunga-bunga itu di atas kuburannya.

"Alfred… Kali ini adalah pertemuan terakhir untuk kita berdua… Karena aku akan kembali ke tanah airku, London… Tempat dimana aku lahir dan dibesarkan… Jadi… Selamat tinggal, Alfred… Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku… Merry Christmas, Alfred…" kataku sebelum pergi meninggalkan kuburannya. Aku pun pergi pulang ke rumah untuk segera berberes-beres.

Entah kenapa saat aku masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku, kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut dan penglihatanku buram. Aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mobilku. Lalu tiba-tiba…

BRUUUKK!

Aku sempat merasakan hantaman keras. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar lagi. Tubuhku tak mampu bergerak lagi. Lalu aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan… Alfred. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya dan bicara padaku.

"Iggy, maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke 'rumah baru' kita?" ajaknya.

"Tentu saja, Alfred~" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangannya. Pada akhirnya kini kusadari bahwa aku telah meninggal karena kecelakaan truk. Tak apalah, asal aku dapat bersamamu lagi, Alfred…

**~The End~**

**A/N** : Haaah…! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ter-GaJe sedunia ini~! Saya tau, pasti para readers bingung dan akan bertanya 'Cerita ini happy ending atau sad ending?' *sok tau* XD Btw, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic GaJe nan jelek ini~ :D *sembah sujud* Maaf ya, ceritanya aneh. Saya bener2 gak berbakat menuis sebuah cerita. (_ _lll) Oh, ya! Jangan lupa…

Review, Please~! (No flame.)


End file.
